


The Sun and The Moon

by HeatofDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatofDestiel/pseuds/HeatofDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick One Shot about how two people come back together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun and The Moon

*******I know it's been a while since I uploaded a completed work but that's how it goes when drama, the holidays and everything else on the planet demands your attention! Anyway here is a quick little one shot I wrote up because SOMEONE had me listening to slam poetry the other night. Alrighty. if anyone has any fic ideas but are too lazy to write them send them my way so I can get out some creative energy!! Alright please enjoy and remember to share, comment, leave kudos and always check back for new works in my profile!!*******

 

**(Also, the poem in this is my original work so please do not steal it.)**

It had been 6 months, nearly half a year ago but seeing him still struck up all the same cords in Dean’s heart. The tattooed 21 year old had made the wrong choice falling madly in love with the spitfire 19 year old Castiel who had dragged him into his whirlwind life and then dumped him head first into the gutter. Their romance started easily enough, meeting through mutual friends while attending a party a year ago, they began talking and hit it off. Dean quickly got use to having the blue eyed rebel by his side at every protest against inequality, emotional poetry reading and late at night when they would make love before falling asleep against each other, he was head over heels for the boy who only say him as a chapter rather than the whole story. Together the two were the goals and envy of all their friends, many times being complimented as the couple to end all couples, the pair that just belonged, the ‘otp’ as Charlie had once remarked. But unlike all of her other otps this flame fizzled out just as quickly as it was lit for Castiel. 

Castiel's heart was fickle in its young age and his fear of being let down, abandoned and thrown away like yesterday's garbage had overruled all of the powerful emotions he held for Dean. Dean was never the problem, he was always so perfect- he treated Castiel with respect, care, dignity and love, all the things he deserved, all the things he needed but refused to allow be given to him. He had fallen so madly in love with the green eyed boy, whose freckles framed his eyes the way the stars framed the moon, he was so unprepared for those emotions, the intensity was frightening. Castiel had been scared, scared of the future he seemed to be dreaming of with Dean, a future that he didn’t want to fade away but felt that he would eventually screw up. So he figured, why not screw it up early? After 6 months of dating, 6 months of seeing each other every day, 6 months of loving and growing close Castiel ended it with a text.

_**From: Castiel** _

__

_**I’m sorry, I’m done.** _

__

And no amount of begging and pleading from Dean could get a response. His calls went unanswered and questions with no solutions. His heart was shattered with no reasoning he could think of, he was left empty, alone and confused. They hadn’t unfriended, unfollowed or unsubscribed from each other on any social media, relationship status’ were changed, profile pictures replaced and contacts taken out of favorites. Charlie watched as Dean stopped talking as much, becoming more and more isolated beginning to think of all the things he could have done better, all the faults of his own and how it must be his fault. While the other half of his heart Castiel turned to his brother looking for guidance but Gabriel had no words of advice for the weeping boy who now had to live with his choices, his fears and the regret that showed in the heavy bags under the once bright eyes from nights spent staring at himself, trying to see the monster he knew he was on the inside because only a monster could break a heart of a man as good as that of Dean Winchester. 

So tonight, as Dean sat in the dark crowded cafe that was once the sight of his love story beginning he felt the old pangs of the love he had so painfully been trying to forget and get over as Castiel in the traditional dark green sweater vest stood behind the microphone, his hands holding the white piece of crumpled looseleaf his poetry was strewn across. 

“Dean… Do you want to go? We don’t have to stay.” Charlie whispered pressing her hand against his shoulder but he furiously shook his head 

“I wanna hear this.” He looked dead forward looking straight up, catching the gaze of his former lover

“Hello..” His voice cracked as he cleared his throat “This poem is for um someone I hurt very badly, but um okay.”

_ “He was the sun. _

_ He held my broken skin and webbed it together  _

_ Slowly taking his time sewing each piece _

_ Pulling me back into a person _

_ Not the empty holes I had come to known _

_ From years of being abused and mistreated _

_ He did not overlook but delved right in _

_ Slipping in easily through an exposed vein _

_ Straight to my heart _

_ He fixed me from the inside out _

 

_ But I, I was the moon. _

_ I was still cold and unexplorable _

_ I turned away _

_ Only showing what I wanted at certain times _

_ Protecting _

_ Never being able to give him all that I had _

_ All that he needed, deserved and required _

_ The sun and moon rarely meet _

_ But in the grand scheme of my life _

_ Those brief moments I met him _

_ Have left me electrified  _

_ While I have known the once bright light _

_ Of my love the sun _

_ Has faded to ho hum reds  _

_ That barely light the sky _

__

_ Dear my sun _

_ Please forgive me and  _

_ The cold acts I have done _

_ Because tonight _

_ I wish to bring back the sun  _

_ Bring back the once beautiful shining glorious _

_ Sun _

 

_ I wish to have the sun _

_ Not just for a moment _

_ Or a brief passing by _

_ I wish to have the sun  _

_ Back beside me  _

_ In this endless world called life.” _

Castiel was breathless, face slightly covered in tears, hands gripping the piece of paper he had stopped reading from half way through. Charlie turned

“Dean, he was talking to you.” She whispered pushing his shoulder slightly urging him to stand

His legs were weak as he stepped out of the cold metal seat as they both walked towards each other, embracing immediately. Tears flowing between quick kisses as the crowd around applauded them, seeing **the love between the sun and the moon.**


End file.
